RANMAGIRL no MORE!
by d'amateur
Summary: hmmmmm...... what happened to the girl-type ranma?
1. Where is the girltype ranma?

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own RANMA...**

**NARRATOR:** One night at the tendo dojo... it was peace and quiet.. all of them were sleeping....

**G-RANMA: **no WAY! get off of me.... you PERVERT! 

**NARRATOR:**what the? except for this 2 people...

**HAPPOSAI: **Ranma! wear this! wear this!

**G-RANMA: **WEAR this! you pervert!

**NARRATOR: **in just a snap.. Happosai was knock out! 

**G-RANMA: **LEarn your lesson

**HAPPOSAI: **NO fair NO fair...

**NARRATOR: **FINALLY its peace and quiet....

**KASUMI: **oh.. good morning akane...

**AKANE:** good morning... mind if i help...

**KASUMI: **sure...

**NARRATOR: **KAsumi was cooking and AKANE help too.. I wish the food is not...

**AKANE: **NOT what! MISTER NARRATOR!

**NARRATOR: **err... nothing ms. tendo...

**AKANE: **good.. I will give you.. some...after I cook..

**NARRATOR: **geezz. thanks (yuck face) anyway ranma and his pops.. were fighting. and his pops... genma was push to the water.. and he became a panda...

**RANMA: **whats wrong pops? Too SLOW?

**PANDA'S WRITINGS: **ill show you whats slow...

**PANDA: **roar...

**NARRATOR: **and... ranma is push in the water but wait... SOUN give the panda a hot water.. and turned GENMA...

**RANMA: **what... what happened?

**AKANE: **everyone the food is ready.. for a few... RANMA?

**SOUN: **HOW this can be possible?

**RANMA: **I don't know how... but I am really happy! FINALLY! THE CURSED IS GONE!  
**NARRATOR: **ANd RANMA is not a girl anymore....huh? whats that? there were something in the bushes.. ranma looks at it....ranma is in shock...

**AKANE: **RANMA? what did you see?

**RANMA: **RANMA...

**EVERYBODY: **TELL us NOW!

**RANMA: **i said RANMA...

**EVERYBODY: **what?

**NARRATOR: **And a GIRL jump off the bushes... we look at her from feet and then knees and then hips and then breast and then head.. wait.. HAPPOSAI stop at the breast...

**AKANE: **stop looking at that you pervert...

**NARRATOR: **hehhehe AKANE smash happosai down..

**HAPPOSAI: **youll pay for this NARRATOR you will..

**NARRATOR:** and we saw her pigtail hair.. its... its....

**AKANE: **ranma?

**KASUMI: **ranma?

**RANMA: **what?

**SOUN: **not you.. its the..

**GENMA: **girl type **  
NARRATOR: **RANMA!

**AND HERE CHAPTER ONE ENDS thanks... for READING**


	2. KYOU the girltype ranma

**NARRATOR: **And a GIRL jump off the bushes... we look at her from feet and then knees and then hips and then breast and then head.. wait.. HAPPOSAI stop at the breast...

**AKANE: **stop looking at that you pervert...

**NARRATOR: **hehhehe AKANE smash happosai down..

**HAPPOSAI: **youll pay for this NARRATOR you will..

**NARRATOR:** and we saw her pigtail hair.. its... its....

**AKANE: **ranma?

**KASUMI: **ranma?

**RANMA: **what?

**SOUN: **not you.. its the..

**GENMA: **girl type **  
NARRATOR: **RANMA!

**G-RANMA: **hi there!

**NARRATOR: **the girl smiled... at us... and after that,,,

**RANMA:**how could this be possible? how do you get out of my body?

**G-RANMA:**simple.. if I dont like you posses my body I split with you... hehehhe

**SOUN:**so thats the reason.. and you dont like ranma

**G-RANMA:**yes i dont

**AKANE:**and why is that?

**G-RANMA: **there were peoples who tortures me body... i dont like.. ranma got lots of enemies...

**RANMA: **thanks to my enemies...

**G-RANMA: **and say thanks to RYOGA!

**AKANE: **ryoga? why he request..

**G-RANMA: **you don't care... anyway I got to go...

**NABIKI: **and girl type ranma... run away...

**AKANE: **NABIKI? where's mister NARRATOR?

**NABIKI : **I'm the new NARRATOR! and i am narrating with my echoing mic!

**AKANE: **how much?

**NABIKI: **geez akane.. do you really think I'm LIKE THAT?

**AKANE **yes!

**NABIKI: **just 50 bucks..

**NABIKI **it was night.. and everybody is sleeping... and one creepy human. is jumping the roof.. and enter AKANE"S rum and (bang) AKANE turn the lights on..

**G-RANMA: **how do you figured out I'm coming?

**AKANE: **RANMA! simple.. NABIKI's narrating is too LOUD!

**NABIKI **it's because of my MICROPHONE! and the two girls talk.. girl-type ranma is really serious..

**AKANE **im sorry ranma

**G-ranma: **from now on my name is KYOU.. okay..

**AKANE: **is that your former name?

**G-RANMA: **actually i can't remember i just get that name from the.. anime CLANNAD.. hehe :P

**AKANE: **ok.. KYOU.. why are you serious?

**NABIKI: **TAlky talky talky talky talky.... and they talk all night..

**AKANE **so your mad at RANMA..

**KYOUg-ranma: **kind of... because they were enemies... and what he did... exposing my body...

**AKANE **well I can help you w/ ryoga and take your time at ranma...

**KYOU: **thanks AKAN...

**NABIKI: **AND untill now.. talky talky talky talky

**AKANE; **shut up NABIKI  
**NABIKI: **come on AKANE.. i can't shut up i am the NARRATOR

**boys talking: **isn't that ranma... and the other.. is ranma?

**boy 1 **whats going on in here? why is there two ranma's?

**NABIKI: **?(with a mic) its because! they already split from each other ( with musical theme and flashing backgrounds) and call the girl KYOU...

**boy2:** KYOU? isn't that a clannad character?

**boy1: **yes.. but she's cute in her new hairstyle

**NABIKI: **yes that's right! fellow readers... G-ranma AKA KYOU,, has a new hairstyle she is wearing a girls uniform.. and her hair is now.. pony!.. imagine that... with her dragon whisker ponytail..

**KYOU: **hello everyone.. my name is KYOU

**RANMA: **and guys... I am GIRL no-more!

**NABIKI: **I entered their room and narrate... EVERYbody clapped their hands to RANMA but wait.. KYOU.. is.. kyou attacked ranma everybody is in shock... ranma was pushed into the corner....What is happening?

**AKANE"S mind: **poor ranma... but kyou need to take revenge...

**NABIKI: **Kyou give her a letter.... and walk out the class...

**RANMA: **whats this?... a challenge letter..

**boy1:**whoah this is new! ranma always got a challenge letter from boys.. now..

**boy2:**a challenge letter from a boy.. what did you do?

**RANMA: **hey! i didnt do nothing! right akane?

**NABIKI: **but akane is silent.. ranma stand up.. and go to akane

**ranma: **right? AKANE?

**AKANE: **i'm sorry RANMA

**RANMA: **you know about this?

**NABIKI: **and it ends here.. the second chapter is done...

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
